


Ameliorate

by MalevolentReverie



Series: MalRev’s Short Stories [36]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Complete, Darkfic, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Gift Work, Human Trafficking, Kidnapping, Loss of Innocence, Monthly Prompt, Past Abuse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Prompt Fill, Rey is 19, Runaway Rey, Sheltered Rey, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie
Summary: Rey runs away from her oppressive foster home in Ohio. She winds up in Las Vegas, and finds a new twisted sense of belonging with Kylo Ren.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: MalRev’s Short Stories [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1201513
Comments: 54
Kudos: 429





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Reylo_Smut_Report](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Reylo_Smut_Report/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Облегчение](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489155) by [Tersie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie)



> this is a prompt woooo

Something comes over Rey Niima late one Sunday night. Something new and strange.

She’s staring at the peeling wallpaper beside her bed and nursing her bruises from another fight with her foster father, because he didn’t like her attitude in church today, and he thinks she needs to start earning her keep. But not with a job.

Her thoughts corkscrew slowly toward something she’s never considered before. Rey knows the consequences of disobedience, but she knows, too, what bush Unkar is beating around when he says she needs to _earn her keep._

It’s so unbearable it’s kept her up long past her usual bed time of eight o’clock. Thinking. Heart pounding.

She sits up in her tiny twin bed that she outgrew by her fifteenth birthday. She’s nineteen now. She’s old enough to make her own choices.

Rey gazes at her empty closet, then she gets out of bed.

—•—

It takes a few hours of driving until Rey reaches the next state over. _Welcome to Indiana!_ a big yellow sign says. She’s never left Ohio, and she pulls over for a few minutes when she feels a panic attack coming on.

She stole Unkar’s car, and a bunch of his money. She couldn’t find her birth certificate or social security card and only grabbed a couple things before she left. Now she’s driving, when she isn’t supposed to be driving, and now she’s left the state entirely.

Rey tries to calm down with some deep breaths but winds up sobbing anyway.

—•—

There’s no turning back, so Rey keeps driving.

New York is too big and scary for her and everyone says Florida is humid. She keeps driving west, following road signs for big cities, stopping for gas and eating light to save her money. She’ll have to get a job sooner or later. Not sure how she’s going to do that.

Every night she sleeps in the old truck with the doors locked, usually in a big Walmart parking lot or a truck stop. No one bothers her, even though she’s terrified one of them will, or a state trooper will pull her over and drag her to jail. She did steal Unkar’s car. That’s a serious crime.

Her fears don’t fade as she passes through five more states and the landscape slowly shifts to craggy rocks and wide, flat plains. Rey drives the exact speed limit and tries to hang in the slow lane to avoid the other drivers, sometimes getting honked at or yelled at along the way. It should be an exciting trip, but it’s just plain scary.

And after a couple days her money is running out—which is even scarier.

She counts her remaining bills while she’s pulled over eating French fries: just one hundred dollars left. It’s enough for another tank of gas and food for a few more days.

Rey rubs her forehead and sniffles as she stares out her driver’s side window. Right now she’s in Utah, fresh out of one of those truck stop showers, and it’s lots of open long roads with no one around to help if the truck breaks down or she runs out of gas. Maybe it isn’t safe to keep going.

Her gaze wanders to a big billboard above the gas station that just says _Las Vegas_ in big sparkly white letters. She slowly chews her French fry, glances at her money, then looks back up. Gambling is a bad idea. She probably won’t be good at it.

…Probably.

—•—

Rey comes within sight of Las Vegas and almost turns right back around.

She pulls over at a bar outside the city limits and stares at the city looming on the horizon, big and shiny in the middle of the desert. She has eighty dollars now, and she doesn’t know how to gamble. What the hell—what the _heck_ was she thinking?

Anxious, she grabs her remaining cash and heads into the bar. It’s on a highway and broad daylight. It should be safe enough for her to eat and collect her thoughts.

Once she steps inside she almost turns around and walks back out, but the bartender looks right at her and she awkwardly asks for a seat. There are half a dozen men hanging around at the bar or in booths, and low music floats through the room. It’s a little beat-up and smells like beer and cigarettes.

The bartender just points to a booth next to an opaque dirty window, and Rey hurries over to it. She sits on the torn red seat and picks up the menu in front of her sandwiched between a ketchup and A1 bottle. They’re watching her. She can feel it.

Her heart pounds. She should leave. She shouldn’t be here. Maybe this is a mob bar or something.

“What can I get ya, honey?”

The bartender is standing over her, arms crossed and eyebrows raised. He has an eyebrow piercing and a bunch of tattoos and is wearing a sleeveless shirt. He’s bald.

Rey swallows. “Um… the bacon grilled cheese?”

“Oh, that’s a good one.” He smiles and motions with his fingertips toward the bar. “You want anythin’ else? My friend Kylo over there said he’ll pay for it all.”

“…I’m sorry?”

“He thinks you’re pretty. Says he’ll cover your check. You want a drink or somethin’? How about I bring you a Long Island?”

Before she can babble out an answer, the bartender leaves. Rey turns to watch around the corner of her booth and spots a man with black hair leaning over the bar, holding a cigarette between his fingers. The bartender and him nod to each other, and the bartender smiles.

Rey turns back. She wrings her hands in her lap, unsure if she should leave—and then someone slides into the booth across from her.

He’s carrying something brown in a tumbler and his knuckles have tattoos. Rey blinks at them before her eyes move up to the man’s face, which is long and sloping and pale. He has a big nose and a shadow of facial hair and his eyes are dark. Tall. He’s staring at her, smoking casually.

The man exhales toward the window. Rey remains frozen in her seat. He’s wearing a silver chain under a black shirt, sleeves rolled up to the elbows, and a big silver watch on his thick wrist.

He dashes his cigarette in his glass.

“You look hungry.”

She doesn’t move. Her nails bite into her palms and the man raises an eyebrow as he takes another drag of his cigarette. He blows the smoke up toward the ceiling.

“Do you want something else?” he asks. His voice is deep and penetrating and hypnotizing.

Rey shakes her head once.

“I think you do,” he replies.

The bartender comes back with a glass filled with a brown drink and sets it in front of Rey. The strange man leans back and taps his ashes in his glass.

“Bring us pulled pork, Tom,” he says, forgoing a ‘please.’

Tom nods and doesn’t respond. Kylo puts out his cigarette completely in his drink and scratches his jaw, and Tom takes the glass before he leaves. She doesn’t want more food. She’ll pay for her own, too.

He pushes the drink toward her. “You’re from Ohio?” She nods, hesitant. “What are you doing here?”

“I… I don’t know.”

“You have a job? Family?”

Rey shakes her head.

“I have a job for you.” Kylo folds his arms across his broad chest. “You’re probably not going to like it, but you’re going to take it.”

This is all very confusing and strange. Rey nods when Kylo keeps staring at her and his dark eyes roam over to the bar. He doesn’t say anything for a while and she feels like she shouldn’t say anything, either. Something weird is happening.

Tom returns with the food and another dark drink in a tumbler for Kylo. It smells good and it’s the most Rey has been able to eat in almost a week, but her appetite is waning. Kylo sips his new drink.

“Eat,” he says.

She eats, slowly picking apart her grilled cheese and taking small bites. Soon her appetite picks up and she eats it all, then eats most of the pulled pork plate. Kylo nudges her drink toward her and when she takes a sip she almost spits it back out. It _burns_ —it’s alcohol.

“I’m not twenty o—”

“Drink.”

His voice is sharp and firm. Rey drinks, grimacing and pausing to cough. It’s awful. Tastes like jet fuel.

But she’s afraid to say no—she’s always been afraid to say no. Kylo watches her drink until she gets halfway through the glass and feels sick to her stomach. She needs to learn how to say no.

He reaches in his breast pocket for a pack of gum and offers her a stick. Rey mumbles a thank you and chews it eagerly, hoping to get the taste of alcohol out of her mouth. She’s woozy and tired, full from the food and buzzed from the drink. It’s her first time drinking alcohol. Ever.

Kylo chews his piece of gum. He motions to Tom, and as soon as he approaches he’s handed a couple bills and leaves just as quickly.

“We’re going to leave your car here,” Kylo says. He finishes his drink and stands. “Up.”

“I should be—”

“Get up.”

Rey stares up at him. The room swims a little, so it’s hard to stand, but he catches her upper arm as she stumbles to her feet. He’s very scary. And tall.

“What kind of… job?” she slurs, being led to the door.

“You’ll see.”

Kylo leads her out to the parking lot and around the back of the building. There’s a black Suburban parked there all alone and Rey balks, eyes widening. That’s not her car. Where are they going?

He pulls her. She resists as much as she can, too weak and dizzy to do much but lightly pull back against his iron grip, and Kylo brings her to the side of the SUV.

He comes just short of throwing her against it. Shocked, frightened, Rey only whimpers when he grabs her jaw to turn her face from side to side. He uses his thumbs to push up her lips and she realizes he’s checking her teeth.

“No fillings?” He puckers his lips and nods. “Good girl.”

Kylo runs his hands down her waist and sticks them in her pockets, rummaging around until he finds her wad of cash in her back left pocket. Rey cries when he pulls it out and leafs through it.

“That’s… that’s m-mine.”

“You’re not going to need money where you’re going. What’s your name? You have an ID?”

“Please—”

“Well I _know_ your name isn’t ‘please.’”

“My name is R-Rey,” she manages, almost fully breaking down into sobs.

This can’t be happening. Kylo puts her money in his back pocket and opens the car door behind her. Is she… is she being kidnapped? Is he kidnapping her?

He chews his gum, pushing her in. Rey shakes her head and starts hyperventilating but he shoves her into the back seat of the SUV anyway. She rolls on her back, eyes wide as Kylo leans in and rests his weight on top of her. His lips are at her ear.

“Shh… shh,” he whispers. “It’s okay, honey. I’m just bringing you to your interview.” His voice lowers. “So behave for me back here, or I might not be able to find you a job.”

There’s a pause, and Rey realizes he’s waiting for her answer. She nods quickly and he kisses her cheek before withdrawing from the back seat. He slams the door shut and she startles, sitting upright as he gets in the driver’s seat.

The engine growls to life. Trembling, Rey curls up against the door.


	2. Chapter 2

They drive for some time.

Desert passes beyond the tinted windows and soft classical music plays over the radio. Rey shudders miserably against the door, debating opening it and taking her chances rolling across the freeway. Wherever he’s taking her—she’s sure it won’t be pleasant.

Kylo smokes a cigarette along the way. She _could_ scream for help, but when she moves an inch his dark eyes flicker to her in the rearview mirror and she instantly stills. He adjusts it and smiles at her.

“Do you like Nevada, Rey?” he asks.

She doesn’t answer.

“Over East they pronounce it ‘ _Ne-vah-dah_.” He shakes his head, exhaling smoke out the window. “Everyone here knows it’s _‘Nev-a-da_.’”

How long has she been in the car? It feels like hours but it could’ve only been twenty minutes. Rey lowers her gaze when Kylo keeps staring at her. If she doesn’t fight back she’s going to end up in a lot of trouble. She has to fight back.

But she doesn’t. Like always.

The SUV turns into a motel parking lot and Kylo stops before a faded green door. He cuts the engine and puts a hand on the back of the passenger head rest to turn and look at Rey. He’s chewing gum again, and he’s quiet for a minute, studying her.

“Nothing?” He raises his eyebrows, lifting his fingers from the headrest before tapping them down again. “No begging? No questions? Not going to try to run away from me?”

Rey rolls her lips through her teeth. No. She has no idea where she is, except that it’s the middle of a desert and there are scorpions and tarantulas and she might die if she makes a break for it.

Kylo looks like he’s expecting an answer but she doesn’t give him one. He nods, gaze wandering down her body, fingers drumming absentmindedly on the head rest. He’s quiet for a minute.

“Okay,” he says. He clicks his tongue and nods. “Okay.”

His hand draws away from the headrest as he turns to open his door. Rey watches him get out and stretch, then check his watch. He passes a hand through his hair and opens her door. She doesn’t move. She shakes instead, so frightened she can’t cry anymore.

Kylo leans on the door, leaning a bit to peer at her and smile. He’s kidnapping her, but he’s acting so blasé about it that it scares Rey even more. There’s no urgency in anything he’s doing. It’s like he’s done it a hundred times before—like he knows she won’t escape either way.

She stares at him, tears brimming in her eyes again. Is he really kidnapping her? Is this really happening?

“It’s okay,” Kylo coos. “You’re going to get used to working.”

“I don’t… I don’t need a job.”

“Well you’re going to have one.” He straightens, pushing the door further open. “Let’s go.”

Rey stays perfectly still until Kylo abruptly bends at the waist to stare at her, hands in his pockets. He waits a second before sighing and reaching into the backseat to drag her out.

She doesn’t resist much. Her heart pounds and she whimpers but he pulls her out into the sunny afternoon, laughing when her knees buckle. She used to just fall to the ground when Unkar would try dragging her around—but it doesn’t work on Kylo.

“On your feet,” he says, pulling her out another foot or two. He shuts the door. “ _Rey_.”

He yanks her upright and she stays that way. There are only two other cars in the parking lot and nothing but a narrow empty highway behind them.

Maybe she can follow the highway back to civilization. How far could it be? Nevada is a big state.

Kylo locks the SUV. Rey is gazing at the highway when his warm hand closes around the back of her neck—and she goes rigid, flinching. He pushes her gently toward the green door, and fishes in his pocket for a key once there. His hand is big. Warm. It almost completely closes around her neck.

“You’re going to stay here for a week taking visitors.” The door slowly swings open. “I’ll be nearby, so don’t try running away.”

The room is cramped and dimly lit, littered with mismatched dilapidated furniture, and the faded floral wallpaper is peeling from the top corners. There’s one window next to the door and the curtains are drawn tight enough to block out most of the light. It’s bleak, musty-smelling and dark, and Rey jumps when the door shuts behind her.

The lock clicks. She’s pushed forward, at first resisting and pushing back, then helplessly tripping over her own two feet. She collapses face-first on the creaky bed and is roughly turned on her back.

“Let’s see what we have here,” Kylo says.

Thick fingers hook over the hem of Rey’s leggings. She can make out Kylo’s face in the semi-darkness, blank and clinical; maybe indifferent to what he’s doing. This is a job for him.

Panicked, she grabs his hands.

She almost immediately lets go, afraid he might hit her if she doesn’t—Unkar would. But Kylo pauses. He looks at her expectantly and her throat tightens, making it hard to speak. 

“I’m—” Rey sucks in a couple shallow breaths. “I’m supposed to wait—until I’m m-married. I have to. I’ll get in trouble if I don’t.”

His eyebrows raise higher. His head tilts to the side, dark eyes wandering down her body to her hands trembling on his fingers. No one is even supposed to see her _naked_ before she’s married. That’s what everyone always said at church and at home. Thinking of breaking that rule makes her skin crawl, even after all the other rules she’s already broken.

Kylo’s gaze shifts to her shoulder. He suddenly pulls down her sleeve from the neck and Rey squeaks, wincing when her shirt tears and her shoulder is exposed.

She shivers when his fingertips brush her skin. There are probably some faded bruises there, she realizes, from one of her last fights with Unkar, when he said she’d have to start earning her keep. Rey swallows and grimaces until she’s rolled over on her belly.

“Please—please—!” She squirms as Kylo roughly pushes up her shirt. “Please—”

One warm palm presses to the bare middle of her back. He pauses again, then his fingertips trace along her skin, probably following scar lines from her fights with Unkar many years ago.

Her flesh prickles and tickles where Kylo touches her. She’s not used to it; not used to someone’s skin touching hers, and she finds herself hyperventilating. The muscles in her back and stomach clench as he trails his way up between her shoulder blades and down the length of her spine to her lower back.

He’s quiet the entire time. Rey doesn’t move an inch, except for the occasional nervous twitch. The duvet cover smells faintly of cigarettes.

“It takes a lot to make you run away. Doesn’t it?”

Her fingers are tight on the sheets, hands shaking. Her nose burns as she fights the crying reflex, lower lip quivering when Kylo smooths both hands up her back. Yes. It takes a lot to make her run away.

“Me too,” he says.

His weight leans across Rey’s back. Her eyes widen, hips jerking when his hand winds under her belly and his fingers slip under the hem of her leggings. But he’s heavy, and he keeps her pinned, pressing his groin gently against her bottom and caging his big body around hers. It makes her heart pound.

He’s crushing her. He smells like mint and cigarettes and he nuzzles her hair, clenching tighter around her when she struggles until she can’t struggle anymore.

Kylo’s fingers are moving between her legs and she feels sick and dirty. She can’t single out any one sensation, overwhelmed by shame and terror. He’s quiet, _touching_ , fingers getting wet from her body, breaths slow and even in her hair. He holds her firm and she’s dizzy with fear.

“You’re a good girl,” he whispers. His middle finger finds a spot that makes Rey whimper. “I’m going to hurt you if you struggle. You’re being a very good, smart girl.”

She sobs. Whatever he’s doing feels good and she thinks it shouldn’t and it means there’s something wrong with her. She cries and jerks but she can’t move at all, and that makes her cry harder. She should be trying harder to get away—she’s letting this strange man molest her.

Kylo exhales a shaky breath. “It’s okay, little one. It’s okay. You can’t get away from me.” He kisses her hair, groaning in a patronizing way when she hiccups mid-sob. “I know. I know. But you can’t get away from me—no matter how hard you try.”

She can’t—she can’t. Rey trembles miserably, sniffling and struggling to keep her crying under control. He’s too heavy. He’s too strong. Her insides twist and it feels like she’s being wrung out, squeezed by Kylo’s suffocating embrace until her body is so overstimulated she can’t feel anything at all.

Her muscles gradually relax as she slips into a quiet, calm haze. Thoughts slow from their frantic tailspin and Rey closes her eyes, finally aware of the pleasurable pressure between her legs. Oh. It’s nice, she thinks, humming with a vague sense of guilt. Her hips move, pressing into Kylo’s fingers. It’s nice. It feels nice.

He doesn’t say anything. His breathing deepens and fades into a low groan that he muffles in her hair, and Rey tries her best to stay quiet. Noises stick in her throat; embarrassing sounds that are awkward and inappropriate in the still silence. They come quicker as the pressure swells between her legs, until she’s squirming hard against Kylo’s fingers, panting into the duvet. She isn’t sure what’s happening but she has to keep _moving_ —

Rey’s eyes pop open. She whines, shocked as she crests whatever hill she’s been climbing, gasping as her insides spasm. It only lasts a few mind-bending seconds and ripples down to her toes and back up her belly, warm and strange and really, _really_ nice.

It leaves her unexpectedly weak in the knees. Kylo pulls her leggings down and she can barely make a mild whimper of protest.

“God—you’re so sweet.” He kisses her cheek, mouth trailing along her shoulder. His lips are wet and soft. “You’re such a good girl, aren’t you?”

Bare skin touches the back of her thighs. Kylo covers her mouth, shushing gently when she manages a frightened shriek at tense pressure pushing between her legs. She knows what’s happening—she isn’t completely clueless—and she shrieks again when he pushes a little harder.

His big body tightens around her like a vice. Rey is lightheaded with fear as Kylo penetrates her, and he keeps _pushing,_ not slowing and pausing when she whines and heaves into his palm. It’s too big. She tries arching her back but the pressure is intense and her body is stiff and anxious.

“I know,” he breathes. “You can take it, honey. We’re almost… almost there.”

There’s _more_. It feels like her body can’t stretch anymore and Rey shudders as Kylo eases even deeper inside her. She’s full of him, pinned and crushed and helpless, and there’s nothing she can do about it.

And that makes it somewhat easier to relax again. It’s alien feeling something— _someone_ —inside her, and when she thinks about it her skin feels hot and tight. But Rey focuses on the weight of his body and the way he breathes and she’s too distracted to worry about all the touching she’s enduring.

Kylo pounds into her, roughly jiggling the mattress in a very loud lewd way. He’s having sex with her.

“Fuck— _fuck_ —” He exhales a groan, pushing his length fully inside her, kissing her shoulder and rolling his hips. “You’re so sweet. I don’t think—I don’t think anyone else will appreciate you.”

Rey isn’t sure what he means. She shivers as his pace picks up again and he twitches and swells inside her. It’s an odd sensation, and she realizes belatedly that Kylo isn’t wearing a condom.

But there isn’t any hope of stopping him. She takes comfort in the pressure of his embrace and the warm weight of his body, thinking it feels kind of like a hug, and Kylo pumps her full of him. He pants on her bare shoulder as he climaxes, just like the animals used to on her neighbor’s farm: his hips roll rhythmically and he groans and she lies there, utterly helpless to resist. Maybe the way it’s supposed to be.

He catches his breath. He laughs a little, pressing his forehead to the back of her head. Rey cracks a smile against his palm.

“That was… that was stupid.” Kylo swallows audibly and laughs again. “You’re not on birth control, are you?”

She shakes her head languidly. Never.

He groans. Rey thinks maybe he’s mad but he kisses her hair and nuzzles her and it makes something flutter in her belly. He’s still buried inside her. She can feel him running slowly down her inner thighs.

“That’s okay.” Kylo moves his hand from her mouth to gather her hair away from her neck. He kisses her there. “I’ll take care of it, honey.” His teeth roll her skin and his voice drops. “I’ll take good care of you. Whatever you need.”

 _Why?_ , she thinks. Rey’s knees shake while he gives her more kisses that make goosebumps bloom up her arms. What did she do to make him like her? Does he like her? Is he lying again?

Kylo’s hand wanders up her shirt to trace the scars on her back. He keeps kissing her neck.

“I won’t let anyone hurt my sweet girl,” he murmurs. His hips shift. “All mine.”

Rey smiles faintly as he gently resumes fucking her. That sounds nice.


End file.
